How Dudley Learned To Love Magic
by remuslives23
Summary: Albus Severus helps Dudley get over his fear of magic. Read the warnings please. Slash with a little crack. DD/ASP


_**Title:** How Dudley Learned To Love Magic  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Pairing: **Dudley/Albus Severus (hear me out!)  
**Warning:** Slash, incest (second cousins), sexually aggressive!Albus Severus who bottoms from the top, characters are all of age. Please DO NOT read if you are offended by ANY of that! Flames will be deleted and flamers banned.  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim!  
**A/N:** I hold **asnowyowl** and **luvscharlie** from LJ completely responsible for this and so should you. This pairing was inspired by a quiz by **asnowyowl** that picked the characters you should slash. I obviously got Dudley topping Albus Severus. All I can do is apologise for what is to come. Written very quickly and Beta'ed brilliantly as usual by DragonDi who doesn't whine about being at my beck and call because I can't refuse a challenge.  
_

* * *

**How Dudley Learned to Love Magic**

Dudley Dursley would never be a slim man – not after an indulgent childhood like his. He was used to the good things in life and that included food, but he was certainly thinner than when he was a child and, thanks to his continued interest in boxing throughout the years, he was now bulky due to muscle mass rather than fat. He looked in the hall mirror and smoothed the front of his shirt before he ran his hand over his still-full head of blonde hair, sighing when he saw what looked like new strands of grey. He wondered, not for the first time, if he should dye it, then the doorbell rang and a riot of butterflies erupted in his stomach.

Trying not to seem too eager, Dudley opened the door to his guests and smiled. 'Harry, boys, come in,' he said, clearing his throat when he heard how squeaky his voice sounded.

Harry grinned and held out his hand as he stepped inside. 'Good to see you, Dud,' he said warmly and the other man nodded, shaking the offered hand as he tried to avoid looking at Harry's children who were shifting impatiently as their father and cousin lingered in the door way.

It was snowing outside and Harry's hand was cold. Dudley winced as Harry pulled out a long wooden stick and waved it over himself, then twice more over his sons. Even after he and Harry had reconciled, Dudley remained a little wary of magic. He caught a glimpse of amused green eyes –just like his fathers' – before he took Harry's coat. He fussed over hanging the coat up until he couldn't stall any longer and turned to the teenagers who were holding out their own coats for Dudley to take.

'Hey,' James Sirius said, shoving his coat at Dudley then following his father through to the living room, exclaiming when he saw Dudley's new Wii attachments.

Dudley's fingers clenched in the soft, thick fabric of Harry's eldest son's coat as he was left alone with eighteen-year-old Albus Severus Potter. He turned his head slowly, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the soft smile on the teenager's face.

'Hello, Dudley,' Al said quietly, his green eyes piercing into Dudley's. 'It's good to see you again.'

Dudley opened his mouth, but only a puff of air came out. What the hell was it about this boy that made his palms sweat and his brain shut down? Was it that he looked just like his father had when he was younger and Dudley used to wank himself raw thinking of Harry as his cousin slept in the room next to his? Was it the way the teenager's eyes followed Dudley as he moved around the house? The way he smiled suggestively when he came out to Dudley, telling him that he was gay before he even told his parents because, _'I know you'll understand, Dudley'_?

He realised he was staring and opened and closed his mouth. Words failed him at first and he tried clearing his throat again, finally managing to croak out, 'Hello, Al.'

Albus grinned and put a hand on Dudley's arm. 'You look good, Dudley,' he murmured, skimming the hand down the older man's arm until he brushed skin. 'You've been spending more time at the gym.'

Dudley nodded – he had been spending more time in the ring of late as he tried to forget his frustration over his adolescent attraction to his young second cousin.

Albus' smile seemed to widen even further as he handed over his coat. 'I can tell,' he said approvingly, his hand lingering over Dudley's. 'You look good.'

He moved into the living room and Dudley collapsed against the wall, wiping a shaking hand over his sweaty forehead and wondering if he had time to nip into the bathroom and take care of the hard on that he knew would only get worse as the Potters' visit wore on.

He was pleased that, after their acrimonious childhood, he and Harry had managed to form a friendly relationship – thanks in most part to Harry's desperation for some kind of link to the only family he had left. Dudley's parents were both dead: Vernon from the inevitable heart attack and Petunia in a freak cleaning-related incident. When they were alive, they hadn't been pleased that Dudley was in contact with Harry, but as Dudley matured, he realised Harry wasn't the freak that his parents had always proclaimed. He still wasn't all that comfortable with magic, putting up with the good-natured ribbing from Harry's children about his nervousness around their wands, but Harry made an effort not to use it too much around him. Harry's friendship had become important to Dudley, which was why he felt so guilty for staring at Albus Potter's arse as he left the hall.

The visit went well. They ate a roast for lunch, Dudley slipping the two boys a beer without Harry noticing, and then James and Dudley duked it out in the virtual boxing ring of Dudley's new Wii game while Harry commentated loudly and taunted them playfully. Albus watched quietly, Dudley feeling the heavy weight of the younger Potter's gaze on him as he knocked James out for the final time. With much whining, James conceded the title to a crowing Dudley, who sobered when James only half-jokingly threatened to turn him into a toad. Harry admonished his oldest son, cuffing him about the head and declaring it was time to go.

He shook Dudley's hand again and the two men made arrangements for another visit while James collected his coat. Harry turned to Albus, who hadn't moved, and said, 'Come on, you.'

Albus smiled at his father and shook his head. 'I'd like a turn in the ring with Dudley,' he said casually, his eyes flicking to the blonde. 'I'll Apparate myself home later...or spend the night here – if that's alright with Dudley.'

Dudley's eyes widened and his brain immediately melted from the thought of all the things he could do to Albus in one night. He must have managed to squeak out some kind of response because the next thing he knew, the front door was slamming and he was alone with the young man who made him harder than he'd ever been before just by looking at him with those intensely green eyes.

Which he was doing right now.

'Er,' Dudley stammered, trying to pull coherent words from his brain. 'You...boxing...'

Albus smiled a startlingly predatory smile and shook his head. 'Come on, Dudley,' he murmured, standing up and walking towards the other man who stumbled back a step. 'I don't want you to fight me. I want you to fuck me.'

'Eep!' Dudley squeaked in alarm, taking another step back as Albus advanced then he found himself pressed up against the wall with a determined young man blocking his exit.

'You must have known what I wanted, Dudley,' he said softly, standing so close to the other man that Dudley could feel heat radiating from him and his cock twitched in his pants. 'I've not been subtle about it and I'm eighteen now – I waited until I was of age in the Muggle world so you had no way out of this.'

'You...you're Harry's son. We're...related,' blurted out Dudley, and then he could have kicked himself.

_There is a hot, young man pinning you to a wall and asking you to fuck him. Why are your pants still on? _

'Second cousins,' Albus said dismissively, waving his hand and somehow managing to move even closer. 'Nothing to worry about.' He grinned, tilting his head and leaning in until Dudley could feel warm, sweet breath wafting over his lips. 'And it's not like we have to worry about two-headed children or anything, is it?'

He brushed his mouth over Dudley's and the older man whimpered in what was unmistakeably a surrender and Albus smirked, murmuring, 'Good man,' before he lowered his head and kissed Dudley with a hunger that demanded an equally as urgent response.

Dudley groaned and capitulated, grasping Albus' shirt in both fists and dragging the other man as close as he could, feeling a fresh wave of lust wash over him when Albus' erection dragged over his own turgid, cloth-encased cock.

'Fuck,' Dudley mumbled into Albus' mouth and the brunette's kiss became toothy as he smiled.

'That is exactly what I want,' he said, his hands sliding down Dudley's chest to expertly undo his fly.

'A...Al...' Dudley stuttered, but then Albus had his zip open and was pulling out his leaking cock. 'Oh, Christ!'

Albus dropped to his knees and sucked Dudley's dick right back into his throat, Dudley crying out loudly as the wet, soft cavern surrounded him. The thought that this wasn't Albus' first time doing this flitted across his mind, then the younger man was sucking and licking and nipping until Dudley's balls tightened and he felt the burn of orgasm beginning deep inside his gut. He thrust roughly into Al's mouth, reaching, straining for the sweet release from this unbearable tension... then the warmth and suction was gone and Albus' fingers were curling cruelly around the base of his cock, squeezing tight.

'Bloody hell!' Dudley gasped and Al grinned wickedly.

'You're not a teenager any longer,' Albus reminded him teasingly as he stood up. 'I'm not waiting until you can get it up again for you to fuck me. I've waited long enough as it is.'

He kissed Dudley and tugged at his shirt, drawing the man towards the couch. Dudley, pants around his thighs, shuffled obediently after him, a question slipping out as Albus pushed him down onto his sofa.

'How...how long?' he asked, whimpering as Albus yanked his pants the rest of the way down his thick legs then gazed in approval at Dudley's erection. 'Have you...wanted...?'

'Since I was fifteen and realised that I wasn't staring at your arse because it just happened to be in my eye line,' Albus answered as he tugged his t-shirt over his head then threw it on the ground. 'I love men with muscle and you...' He shook his head, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and shucking them. 'Watching you play that game with James today, all sweaty and panting...fuck. I thought I was going to have to go and wank in the toilet.'

He straightened up and Dudley swallowed hard at the sight of his long, hard cock; the phallus leaking and red as it gave a visible throb under the close scrutiny.

'Christ, you're fucking beautiful,' Dudley murmured.

He had not given Al nearly enough credit in his late night fantasies and his mouth watered as he reached for the other man. He grabbed Albus' hips and pulled him closer, closer until his mouth closed around the soft head of his cock and he could taste the bitter sweetness of the youth who was clinging desperately to his shoulders.

He wasn't a novice giver of head either and very soon, Albus was pushing him away, panting and clenching his eyes closed as he tried to regain some control.

'Merlin, you're good at that,' he rasped then he bent over and pulled his wand from his discarded pants.

Dudley stared at it, a little alarmed, but Albus just grinned. 'Magic doesn't have to always cause you discomfort, Dudley,' he said before he waved the wand over himself in a complicated looking pattern.

Nothing seemed to happen and Dudley relaxed – then Albus pointed the wand at him.

'It can be quite useful, in fact.'

Dudley flinched as Al waved the wand, feeling a tingle sweep over his skin. He looked down and let out a choked half cough/half laugh.

His clothes were gone.

He looked up at Albus in amazement and the brunette laughed before he threw the wand back to the ground and straddled Dudley's lap. They kissed again, hot and fast and hard, the Dudley felt Albus' hand closed around his thick shaft, aligning their bodies.

'Hang on,' Dudley gasped, tearing his mouth from Albus' in concern. 'You can't just... you need prepahhhhh!'

Albus sank down onto Dudley's cock, taking it in one thrust, and the blonde's head fell back as his dick slid easily into hot, soft, slippery velvet.

'H...how...you're...?' he muttered incomprehensively, realising Albus was lubed and stretched already.

Al leant down and nipped at Dudley's jaw, making the other man groan. 'Magic,' Al whispered as they both adjusted to the intrusion. 'It's fantastic.'

Dudley opened his eyes and smiled a shell-shocked smile before he kissed Albus and they began to move.

Dudley wished he could say his additional years gave him stamina and finesse, but fucking Albus was five minutes of uncoordinated thrusting and groaning and sweat-slicked skin. All the same, it was brilliant and, as he felt Albus' come spread hot and thick between them, he roared his own climax, slamming up hard into the sweet arse that contracted in orgasm all around him.

Albus collapsed onto his chest and Dudley wrapped his arms around him, wanting to keep the brunette anchored on his softening cock for as long as possible.

'That,' Albus whispered into his ear. 'Was fucking incredible.'

Dudley grinned and chuckled into the crook of Albus' neck. 'Yes, it was.'

They young man lifted his head and smiled cheekily at Dudley. 'So,' he asked, wriggling his hips. 'What do you think of magic now?'

Dudley let out a bark of laughter and buried a hand in Al's messy black hair. 'I love magic,' he murmured before pulling the younger man down for another kiss.

* * *

_If you can stop gagging, drop me a line! :)_


End file.
